Cannabis sativa L. is cultivated worldwide and used as food, fiber, and medicine. Metabolites isolated from Cannabis sativa L. are used in drug discovery for treating neurodegenerative disorders.
In view of the demand for effectively treating neurodegenerative disorders, improvements in method that isolate metabolites from Cannabis sativa L., which can be used to treat neurodegenerative disorders, are desired.